Time Traveler
by SakuraHaruno231
Summary: You are a girl named Nina Sarutobi, but your real name is Ren. You have somehow time traveled into the past and everyone thinks you are your mother, Nina.


Time Traveler

Time Traveler

Chapter 1: What?

You woke up wondering what happened. A boy walked up to you and helped you up. "Excuse me? Where am I?" you asked. The boy said, "You're in the training grounds at the Sarutobi mansion. I wonder why you don't remember Mrs. Nina." You thought about the words he said. It finally occurred to you that you must be in the past, and the boy thinks you're your mother since you and your mother look exactly alike. "Thanks, and what's your name?" you asked. The boy answered, "I'm your trainer, Kaiba." "Oh, thanks." You said. And you walked off to find your grandma, or apparently your mother. You wandered around the mansion until you found her in the kitchen. "Oh, hello Nina! How was training?" she said with a warm smile. "It was ok." You said trying to sound like your mom. "Well, go wash up and by the time your done lunch should be ready." she said. As you walked off wondering where the bathroom was, you bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry." You said blushing. "It's ok Mrs. Nina." said someone with a familiar voice. You realized it was your great cousin, Rai. But he's not from the main branch, so he has to call you "Mrs. Nina". "Please, Rai, call me Nina." You said. "No thanks, if I get caught calling you that, I'll get in big trouble." You looked at him confused and asked, "Where's the bathroom?" He smiled and said, "Second door to the left." You said, "Thanks." and ran off. As you washed up, someone knocked on the door. "Mrs. Nina? Is that you in there? If so, your father wants to see you." said a servant. You've never met your grandpa before so you think to yourself, I wonder if he's nice. You said, "Thanks. Can you tell him I'll be right there?" you asked. "Sure thing Mrs. Nina." and the servant ran off to tell your grandpa.

Chapter 2: Grandpa

You opened the door to a big room. "Father, are you in here?" you asked. You heard a crank. WOOSH! A net fell over your body. "What is the meaning of this!?" you asked very madly. You heard a maniacal laugh. "Who's there?" you asked. "It's me, Rai. I'm finally going to get my revenge!" he said. "But Rai, why would you do this?" you asked. "I never got the right respect even though I have more advanced Byakugan then you!" he yelled. Then, right at that moment, you remembered that your mom has Byakugan. But you have more advanced Byakugan then her. So, you can easily get out of this net bye using your chakra. You started to charge up your chakra. "Can I tell you something Rai?" you asked. "Whatever, Nina." He said. "I'm not Nina; I'm Ren Nina's daughter, and your great cousin." You said. He looked at you in shock, because you weren't born yet. But, in a part of his memory, he remembered you. "Oh no, you-you're the one who has the most advanced Byakugan out of the whole Sarutobi clan!" he said stuttering.

Chapter 3: WHAT?!

"I'm glad you remember me, Rai. I thought you wouldn't know." You said smirking. "No wonder you didn't know where you were." He said embarrassedly. You cut the net with your chakra because you felt like showing off. "Now, where's my grandpa?" you asked. "In the other room…" he said jealously. "Thank you." You said acting superior. As you approached the door, you smelled something sweet. You say to yourself, I wonder what's cooking. You open the door. "Why hello Nina, what took you so long?" said your "father". "There was a little run in." you said. "Would you like some tea? I have to tell you something very important, and its best that you be calm when I tell you." He said. "Yes please." You said taking the cup. As you take a sip of the tea, he says, "Now Nina, I'm going to get you a new trainer." You spit out the tea. "What!?" you said angrily. "Well, your mother and I think its best that you have a sensei and two team mates." He said. You looked behind you to see that Kaiba was right behind you. "But, I want Kaiba to be my trainer." You said in protest. "Now Mrs. Nina, you know I can't be your trainer forever." Kaiba said calmly. "I'll be here every day to train your little sister anyway." "Fine, I guess I do need to learn to work with other ninja." You said. "That's my girl." Your dad said. You sigh, get up, and leave. Right before you leave the room, your dad tells you to come back in this room tomorrow at 6:00 am. You nod your head and leave, looking for the kitchen again. You find the kitchen and your mom says, "What took you so long?" "Father had to talk to me…" you said. After you talk to your mom for a while, you eat your dinner and look for your mom's room, or apparently your room for now. You find it and go to sleep.

Chapter 4: Your new squad.

You hear your alarm and get up. 5:30 you say in your head. You yawn and head to the kitchen for early breakfast. Surprisingly you see Rai. "What are you doing up so early, Rai?" You ask him. "I need to train some more. I need to surpass you." He says coldly. "What's with the attitude?" you asked getting pissed off. "Nothing, nothing at all." He says with his back towards you. Humph you say in your mind. You grab a rice omelet out of the fridge and look at your watch. "Oh my gosh! It's 5:55!" you say. You eat real quick and run towards the room that you were in the other night. "Right on time, I'm surprised, Nina." Your dad says. You see 3 other people in the room, a completely cute boy, a blonde weird looking boy, and a sensei with a mask. "These are your new team mates, Nina." Your dad says. The cute boy steps forward and says, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha." The blonde weirdo steps up and says, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo." Last but not least, the masked sensei steps forward and says, "I'm Kakashi Hatake." Then, you say that you're Nina Sarutobi and you're very glad to meet them. "Ok, let's here some interesting facts about all of you please, including you Nina." Your dad said. Sasuke went first. "Ok, well, I'm the last of my clan and I posses Sharingan." Next went Naruto. "I love ramen, and I have a demon inside me! Oh yeah, and I'll become the next hokage!" Kakashi went after Naruto. "I, uh, ummm. I love dogs." Then you went. "I posses Byakugan, and I'm not really Nina." Every one stared at you in shock. "I can explain." You said. "I'm really Ren, Nina's daughter. I'm from the future." Every one was quiet. You don't think they believe you but you go on. "Somehow, I time traveled here and I have no idea how to get beck to my time." You said. Only your grandpa spoke, "I believe you Ren. You don't exactly act or look like my daughter." "Probably you don't remember me is because you die before I am born." You say. "Anyway, I'm still going to be a member of this team until I find a way back…" You say, "Just call me Ren." Naruto stared at you with hearts in his eyes. He whispers to Sasuke, "She's pretty." Sasuke whispers back, "You got that right."

Chapter 5: Mission time!

You and your squad head for the mission acceptance room for your first mission. You're so excided. "I wonder what our first mission will be…" you say. "Probably something lame." Naruto says. "Yeah right, with two Kekkei Genkai we're probably going to get a C rank mission." Sasuke says. You all enter the room. "It's nice to see you Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and oh? Who's this charming young lady?" says the 3rd hokage. "I'm Nina Sarutobi" you say without thinking. "I've heard a lot of good things about you Nina." The 3rd hokage said with a smile. "Anyway, your mission is an A rank mission. You will be escorting Yukie Fujikaze to her new scene for her latest movie." He said. "Escorting a pampered actress is an A rank mission?" Sasuke scoffed. "Famous actresses are often targeted for a ransom." Kakashi said. "I think that'll be easy enough." You say with a smile. "Alright! Let's get going! DATTEBAYO!" Naruto says with a goofy smile. You look at him and roll your eyes. You put your hands in your pocket and say, "So, when is Mrs. Fujikaze going to get here?" "She's probably going to be late…" Sasuke says. "Yeah, probably." You say. "Ahem." says a woman. "I'm not late. I'm right on time." You notice that Yukie is right behind you. "And that's why you are the best actress in all of the land of fire." You say. Naruto looks at you and murmurs," Yeah right kiss up." Sasuke hears this and says to Naruto, "Shut up loser!" " I'm just telling you now, I'm not going to the Land of Snow. Not ever." Yukie says. "Why not?" you ask. "I'm just not!" yells Yukie while running out of the room. "Crap!" you say and you run after Yukie. "Well, we accept the mission." Kakashi says. Sasuke runs after you, then goes Naruto, then Kakashi.


End file.
